A valentine with you
by Mizuki06
Summary: They were separated when the wall went down. It has been a year since Gilbert last saw Ivan, thats too long for the young prussian. Now they meet again and Ivan has a big surprise for him. RuPru RussiaxPrussia One-shot It's a bit late but yea owo Enjoy


Happy valentine! Well I know im late but still -.-' well another rupru fic, enjoy.

Reviews = awesome, love, heart,a hug, smiley face :D, makes a young author very happy~

**EDIT: 6/16/12 i added a few stuff in to this so it would make more sense ^^' and i re-reading to find my mistakes lol anyway i hope you like it. review makes me happy 3 **

* * *

><p>The albino sits patiently on the couch as the clock strikes 6. Gilbert Beilschmidt is waiting for someone, Ivan Braginski. He refused to attend the meeting along with his bruder as Germany's representatives. But it's not like the meeting has start or anything, because they are too, waiting for the arrival of that man, because he is Russia's representative.<p>

Gilbert shifts to make himself more comfortable with the couch in a lobby of a famous hotel in Paris. Francis was bragging about how this place is so awesome and has big room for the meeting, but Gilbert thinks it's alright, not awesome at all. He crosses his arms and sighs softly. 'where is he?...'

His mind is now filled with the memory back from West Berlin.

...

_Gilbert's hand was lock with the russian. The two walked for awhile on street with snow inches deep. They heard laughter and excited noise as they came close to the wall, Berlin wall had finally fall._

_Bitterly, Ivan forced a smile and released the german's hand. Everyone were happy but Ivan wasn't. Gilbert had to leave, and they both knew that it will be a long time before they can see each other again. Gilbert turned facing Ivan and Ivan had embrace him before his mouth can utter a word._

_ "I'm going to miss you" Ivan finally choked up after a few minutes of silence. Gilbert nodded "me too". He breathed in the scent of vodka of Ivan's scarf. He will miss that scent. He will miss the warmness that they shared at that moment, when Ivan held him close. _

_Ivan released him, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Gilbert's lip. "I will take any chance to see you, whether at a meeting, when I got a day off, or holiday. I will come to you, and you got to promise me you will welcome me with a smile, no matter what your brother say"  
><em>_  
>Gilbert nodded hesitantly when sensing Ivan became so serious of the sudden. "Ya tebya lyublyu Gilbert." Ivan placed a kiss on Gilbert's cold lips and pulled him close again. The german had no protest, he kissed back as gently and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling them even closer together. They broke the kiss after a minute or two, feeling oxygen ran low. Their forehead rested against one another, their eyes locked. Gilbert smiled<em>

_"Even if I didn't know what that meant, I kinda get what you're telling me so Ich mag dicht auch" He pecked Ivan lips one last time before removed himself from Ivan's embrace. Ivan was hesitant to let go __but he did anyway.  
><em>

_"I'll...umm... see you soon. No goodbye"  
><em>

_"No goodbye" Ivan nodded, agreeing.  
><em>_  
>Gilbert left the Russian and advanced toward the wall, toward his people, his country and his little brother. As much as he was sad from leaving Ivan, he couldn't helped but feel the excitement when he spotted a certain blond with blue eyes. He couldn't helped but forgot about Ivan for a moment when his brother waited on the other side of the wall and spoke softly "Welcome back" to him as they locked in each other arms.<em>

...

That was a year ago. When the wall fell, when Gilbert realized the love he and Ivan shared. the firm voice of his brother pulls him back from his flashback.

"Bruder, the meeting is starting."

"But he isn't here yet"  
>"They have sent someone else replacing him, they still haven't been able to contact him" Ludwig, his brother turns back, and heads back to the meeting room. "Hurry and come up, okay Gilbert"<p>

Gilbert nods. The footstep of his brother soon fades away and he still staying on that couch.  
>He sighs and pulls himself up, raises his hand to stretch. Feeling disappointed... and a bit of sadness?<br>'I want to see him...'

A tall man creeps up behind him. Panic fills him as his screams are muffle the hand clamps over his mouth. He struggles to pull the man's hand away.

"Gilbert, stop. It's me" The voice said in his ear and he recognizes it.  
>His struggle dies and the hand is remove from his mouth.<br>"I-ivan?..." He speaks softly, still refusing to believe that his lover is here, after they were separated for so long.

"Sir Beilschmidt, Mr. Braginski had ask me to give this to you" The german nods and gives a thank even when he is confused about the note he has just received.

"Where is Gilbert? We need him to start the meeting, right?" Kiku Honda, Japan's representative asks him. His eyes focuses on the piece of paper from Ivan, a sigh escape his lip and he shakes his head. "Start the meeting, Gilbert is busy" the Japanese nods.

...

_I'll bring him back before 10~ :P _  
><em>-Ivan<em>

_...  
><em>

Ivan smiles widely and wraps his arm around Gilbert. "Hey Gil"  
>Gilbert slowly brings his arm up and hug him back tightly. "I-ivan" Tear drops form on his eyes and he choke up<br>"You I-idiot you kept me waiting too long" He buries his face into Ivan's scarf, that vodka scent is still there, how much he miss it.

"I miss you too~ and are you crying Gil?~"

"No! Of course not, I'm too awesome to cry!" That's what he said but he can't help but sniffle a bit.

"Let's go" Ivan releases him much to his disappointment "Go where?" Ivan just smiles and says nothing.

...

Their hands intertwine.  
>And the next thing Gilbert knows, they stand before the Eiffel tower. They both panting hard from the running.<br>"There's no one here...I thought there will be tourists visiting the tower." Gilbert says between gasping for breath.

"The tower is our today" Ivan smiles and pulls Gilbert with him to the elevator.

"w-what do you mean?"

"I reserved it as a present to you~" He grins, waiting for the elevator. adds quietly under his breath "cost a few years of my salary though... it was hard too... because today is valentine..."

"What did you say?" Gilbert is too fascinated by the tower doesn't bother hearing what Ivan is saying.

"Nothing, don't worry krolik" He smiles again and pushes him into the elevator. The elevator moves up quickly, and the couple reach the top floor.

...

A table is place near at the window, with a clear view of every lights in the city. Gilbert slips away from Ivan's grip and steps close to the window. The window feels cold as his hand makes contact with it. His mouth parts from awe. The familiar arms find themselves around him again, he leans back, relaxing against Ivan's chest.

"Do you like your present, krolik?~" He nods, still awestruck and couldn't find his voice. Gilbert snuggles close to the Russian and finally says "Thanks..."  
>"You're very welcome" Ivan kisses his head and smiles.<p>

They stay like that and let the silent engulfs them until Gilbert spots something.  
>"Hey, what's that?" He advances toward the table and picks up a small box, coats with navy velvet fabric. A rose and a card are next to it. The Russian stays silent, keeping his usual smile on.<br>Gilbert opens the small red card, holding the box in his palm.

His eyes go over the words written.

...

_Marry me?  
>[] Yes []No <em>

_ Your one and only,_

_ Ivan Braginski... _

_...  
><em>

He could not find his voice, Ivan eyes are lock with his again.  
>Gilbert hurries and open the box, revealing a platinum band with red diamond embedded in the middle, creating a glassy red line goes around the band. It leaves a tiny bit of silver on the two side as border.<br>Ivan takes the ring from him and gently holds his hand. The ring slides on perfectly onto Gilbert's finger. The russian leans in and gives a chaste kiss on the lips. Short but sweet.

"Happy valentine, Gilbert"

"um...you too" His cheeks flushes a bit, emitting a pinkish color on his pale skin. "...the card..." He starts.

"you can answer that later, I can wait" Ivan smiles.

"but I can't" he grips the fabric on Ivan's shirts. "do you have a pen or something?" His hands searches Ivan's pockets and finds one. He puts a check on the card as his cheeks start to burn brightly red.

"here" the card is hand back to Ivan.  
>A big smile appears on his face and he threw his arms around the little albino, and pulls him close tightly.<p>

"You are officially mine now, don't you dare and forget that" Ivan says still wearing his smile.

.

**Epilogue**

.

The couple stand there for what seems like an hours before Ivan finally speak.  
>"I love you"<p>

"I can't breath"

"I still love you"

"I STILL CAN'T BREATHE!" Gilbert pushes the Russian away a bit and takes a deep breath. "now I can"

"and I still love you"

"yea yea, I love yo- yogurt too!"

"why is yogurt involves?"

"erm... Because they are err...awesome, like me!" Nervous laugh escapes Gilbert's lips.

"Do you love Ivan?" Puppy eyes.

"I...err...umm" Sweating, blushing and stammering.

"hmm?~" More puppy eyes!

"okay fine! I LOVE YOU IVAN! NOW STOP WITH THE EYES! although it's quite cute but STOP!" Facedesk, blushes, and flails.

"you finally said it~ i wait for that sentence for so long" Smiles

"..." blushes.

"now can you say it again, because I need to record it for my phone~" Take out his phone.

"w-wha" more blush "NO WAY IN HELL IDIOT!" still blushing, plus weak punches at Ivan's chest.

"hahah fine" chuckles " I love you too, Gilbert" a peck on the lips plus hug. "do you need me to say it again for your phone?"

"SHUT UP" blush again.

That is how this weird couple valentine ends. In the city of love, on top of a very romantic tower.  
>Engaged to each other and one finally say 'I love you.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>THE END <em>

THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASE AND SORRY IF IT WAS CHEESY!

**EDIT: I JUST REALIZE I USED TEXT TALK OuO'' sowwi i typed it on my phone so... anyway sorry for the edit.  
>Btw - 'Ich mag dicht auch' is 'I like you too' not i love you too so ^^''<br>Sorry if theres anything that dont make sense XD;; lol  
><strong>


End file.
